


Pillow Talk

by TheChaoticEmpress



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChaoticEmpress/pseuds/TheChaoticEmpress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's still a lot that I do not understand about your people." "I'd be happy to teach you. You simply need to ask." Blackwall was silent for a whole minute, thinking silently to himself. "There is one thing." He said finally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short fic that I wrote a while back and posted on a couple of sites. Now I have an AO3 account, I felt I should post it here too.
> 
> Valindra is my canon Lavellan from Dragon Age: Inquisition and as you have probably gathered from the description, she romanced Blackwall.

"I can't say I've ever been with an elf before." Blackwall's hand was gentle as it moved over the silken strands of Valindra's hair.

"Oh?"

Looking away for a moment, a slight awkwardness came over him. If one had strained their eyes, they might have seen the faint rouge that coloured his cheeks.

"Not that I have anything against elves." He added hastily. "I've just never had the opportunity to become so close to one of your people before."

Valindra arched an eyebrow teasingly at the half-naked human before moving to kiss him. "Well, perhaps now is a good time to confess that you are my first human partner as well." She smiled.

Blackwall seemed to visibly relax at her words. "First time for everything, I suppose."

Valindra nodded. She then carefully slunk back to her originally position - curled up upon her beloved's chest. Blackwall responded by resuming his affectionate stroking of her chestnut locks.

"There's still a lot that I do not understand about your people."

"I'd be happy to teach you. You simply need to ask."

Blackwall was silent for a whole minute, thinking silently to himself.

"There is one thing." He said finally. "Forgive me if it is offensive to ask, but your ears… They twitch when my hand draws close to them. Do elves not like their ears being touched?"

Valindra gave him a funny look, but his question was not unwelcome. "Our ears more sensitive than your own, but usually it is not _exactly_ uncomfortable if someone touches them. Why?"

An almost gleeful look appeared in his eyes and a smirk tugged at his lips. "Nothing!"

His answer came a little too quickly for her liking, but she chose not to question it.

Silence dominated the room for a short while until Valindra punctured it with a yawn. Only few minutes later and the young Dalish was mere inches away from sleep when she felt something tickling at the tips of her pointed ears. She squirmed and wriggled before sitting jolting bolt upright in bed. Below her Blackwall sniggered.

"You little…!" Valindra hissed irritably, using her hands to cover her ears from any more tickling. "Oh, I'm going to make you pay for that!"

Blackwall simply continued laughing. His laugh was deep and throaty and at that precise moment Valindra despised it.

She huffed a little and hesitantly settled back into bed. When Blackwall drew closer to her, she flinched a little, worried that he might try to tickle her ears again. He did not. Instead he wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I shall await your revenge then, Inquisitor." He chuckled.

Valindra scowled at him, but even she could not remain angry with him forever. "I will make sure to enact my revenge when you least expect it, Ser Blackwall. Mark my words."

He chuckled again. "Of course, my love. _Of course_."


End file.
